The invention relates to a system for separating liquid and gas flowing through a multiphase pipeline, said system comprising: A riser having an upper end and a lower end, said riser being at its lower end configured to receive fluid from said multiphase pipeline and having means for delivering of gas at its upper end, said riser further comprising valve means for adjusting the flow at which the gas is delivered through the upper end of said riser.